Sharing The Night Together
by flashpenguin
Summary: Long before they met at BAU Headquarters, a chance meeting at a pub nearly 15 years earlier brought Dave Rossi & Emily Prentiss together -for one night. One shot in 2 chapters. COMPLETE! Inspired by Dr Hook's song "Sharing The Night Together"
1. Chapter 1

_Once again, while in the middle of a current story, my brain decided to write another. During a chance viewing of "About Face" I noticed the curious look Rossi gave Prentiss when they first met -as though he had seen her before but wasn't sure. And then there are the little ways she has pulled away from him after their initial introduction. So when I heard the Dr Hook song, I got to thinking: What if Em and Dave met 15 years ago and had a one night stand as the song suggested -no last names, no real personals, just two lonely people looking for a little comfort and no-strings? _

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_**Author's note: I changed up the chance meeting between Dave and Em. The original setting didn't sit well and I think this makes it more realistic.**  
__

**Sharing The Night Together**

Emily Prentiss was running late. Of course that was nothing new. She was late to _everything _so often she wondered if her actual name was Tardy Prentiss. Even her birth was late by two weeks. Instead of a hospital, she had decided to make her debut at the British Embassy. It wasn't the first nor the last time she upstaged someone important.

Ironically, the only time she wasn't late was when a paper or report was due. Like tonight. Fortunately, since her report was on the criminal profiling lecture at the downtown convention center, it could only guarantee that Emily wouldn't entirely miss it. Unfortunately, someone failed to notify the traffic and her car. At least her track record was intact.

Her roommate had decided to bow out of the lecture and got someone to attend and take notes. Waiting for the light to turn green Emily wished she had done the same. Alas, it was too late now; maybe she could borrow her roommate's notes. She could only wonder what that was going to cost her. She breathed heavily as the pock-marked face of her roommate's brother flashed in front of her eyes. Dating Phoebe's hapless, geek sibling didn't seem fair for lecture notes...now if she was facing a firing squad then a date could be a possibility. At least she had the weekend to think things through.

Shifting the car into first gear it lurched and back-fired but managed to go forward. Dear God, she needed to get a new car. Well, her birthday was coming up…maybe she could butter her father up for something more reliable than the beat up Malibu she had insisted on instead of the Accord her parents had wanted to buy her. If there was one thing she hated more in life, it was begging for something after she had made up her mind. But sometimes you just had to swallow your pride and ask for help.

Turning into the nearby parking lot, Em tried to find an empty space. Four rows over and near the darkened corner of the lot, Em pulled in and switched off the engine. Grabbing her purse, she locked the door, and jogged to the pay box. Dropping in the money, she took the ticket and hurried to the auditorium. The closer she got, the more people she could see. Her stomach dropped. That was not a good sign. Maybe there was an intermission and everyone was getting a bit of fresh air.

Breathless, she made it to the front door of the auditorium. Trying one of the handles, she found it locked. Surprised, she looked around.

"Hey lady," a squeaky voice called out. "Are you here for the FBI lecture?"

Em turned to see a kid no older than seventeen looking at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah. I thought it was here. Tonight."

"It was, but it ended about a half hour ago."

Em was speechless. "The David Rossi lecture? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He signed a couple of autographs, and then he left. Kinda rude if you want my opinion."

"I thought it start at eight?"

The teen laughed. "You might want to get a new watch; it's nine o'clock." He looked Em over, turned around, and walked away. Taking a quick glance at the flyer, Em read the time: **7pm - 8:30pm**. Where the hell had she gotten that it started at eight? Balling up the paper, she tossed it into the curbside wastebasket.

_Damnit!_ Emily cursed to herself. She had missed the lecture, couldn't take notes, and now it was over. She was so going to fail her class and instead of going to Europe on vacation, she was going to have to take a make-up class so her parents wouldn't find out. Or worst of all, she was going to have to date _him. _Just the thought was enough to make her want to get a room and get drunk off her ass.

Taking a glance at her watch, Emily decided that that was the best idea she had had in a long while. She could commiserate being a failure over a bottle of wine. Since everyone was heading to the club, she decided to visit the corner pub instead. As she walked in, the dimly lit, cool, and quiet atmosphere greeted her. The bartender looked up and nodded as she took a seat at the bar.

"What will it be tonight?" he asked as he tucked the bar rag over the brass handle.

"Sangiovese di Romagna, please." She watched him pour the drink and place it in front of her. Taking a sip, she let the distinct red grape roll over her tongue. "Mmmm, that's good."

"Will there be anything else?"

"Not at the moment, thank you." Taking another sip, Emily closed her eyes and relished in the drink. If there was anything she missed most about her mother being an ambassador, it was the traveling and visiting different countries. She missed the cultures and the wonderment of how everyone seemed to get along. Maybe it was her age, innocence, or being away from America, but no matter where she went, people seemed to always be drinking, eating, and dancing. Nothing like what was on the news station at night.

She gave a small chuckle as the memory of her weekend in Greece crossed her mind. Oh, the wine. What she would give for a bottle of Malagousia.

"If I buy you a drink, would you share with me what's so funny?" a deep tenor voice asked from behind.

Jumping out of her skin, Emily's eyes flew open. Turning around on the stool, she tried to find where the voice had come from. Standing before her, a tall, dark, and handsome man with a crooked smile watched her every move. Twice his eyes had scanned her from head to toe -probably sizing her up as a potential victim- and when he finished, unlike most guys who concentrated on her breasts, he kept his gaze on her face. In particular, her eyes.

Emily was used to men looking her over and undressing her with their eyes. She had long ago gotten used to the vulgar stares, rude comments, and suggestive remarks that would make a sailor blush. None of that bothered her anymore. Until now.

Looking him over, she did her own analyzing. A psychology major with a minor in Criminal Justice, Emily decided this was a great time to put some of her profiling education to use. Concentrating on his eyes, she watched them widen with humour, but she could see the spark of desire slowly simmering with each second that passed.

Dressed conservatively in a suit and tie, he may have appeared to be just a regular businessman, but looks could be deceiving and Emily had learned about suits and men's attire by watching her father and the many dignitaries she had met over the years. The suit was Christian Dior, the Rolex was real, and there was no doubt that his shoes ran over three figures. If clothing made the man, then this man was a gift from God. Of course, this man was anything but a businessman. Although she was sure he meant business...if that come-hither look was any indicator.

Finishing her scrutiny, Em took in his clean shaven face, black hair brushed neatly back, and even white teeth -it was apparent he was particular about his appearance. Not a bad thing for a man. Actually, that was a plus in her book. She just wished she could see his hands. Hands were, perhaps next to eyes, the essence of a person and who they were.

"I take it you like what you see?" he asked. Emily found herself blushing as his comment -or rather suggestion- caused her heart to race and her blood to run hot.

Grabbing her glass, she tried to play nonchalant as she looked at him over the rim. "And if I do?"

"Well, in that case, I would repeat my question and ask if I could sit beside you."

"I'm not a hooker," Emily offered.

The man pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Many things may have crossed my mind since the moment I saw you, but hooker was never considered."

"Then you may sit," Emily primly gave permission. Extracting his hands, he sat down heavily. Looking at her glass, he asked: "What are you having?"

"Sangiovese di Romagna."

"Ah, a Tuscany blend." Motioning to the bartender, he ordered what Emily was having, plus one. Savoring the drink, he watched her face as she took each sip.

Feeling his eyes on her, Emily got uncomfortable. "What?"

"Your order is rare for a woman."

"I used to live in Rome when I was a teen-ager. This was served at dinners; I developed a taste for it."

"When you were a teen-ager? What was that: last year?"

"Very funny; I am 23."

"Legal."

"Bad?"

His eyes flicked down to her mouth. "No. Nice and good. Very good."

Emily Prentiss was not a virgin -not by any stretch of the imagination, yet she wasn't completely experienced- but it wouldn't take Dr Ruth to figure out that she was more than just slightly attracted to the stranger sitting beside her. In reality, it was more than physical -it was brazenly wanton lust. And his response only added fuel to the fire.

"Good. I like what I see too," Emily replied coolly. _Oh dear God, did she just really say that?_ Sipping long and slow, she hope that she came off as composed despite the butterflies dancing in her stomach. Casting a look at the third glass, she shrugged. "Is that supposed to be for me?"

"Call me old fashioned, but I was raised that if you see a beautiful woman alone in a bar, and she allows you to sit beside her, you return the favour by buying her a drink. Too forward?"

"Depends…are you married?"

"Divorced. Twice."

"Perhaps you should have been buying drinks for your wives instead of for strange women you try to pick up at bars."

"Touché. I have never had to buy a woman a drink to pick her up."

"Cocky and arrogant. Two big turn offs in my book."

He drank his wine. "Holier than thou attitude with a dash of a faux noble air. Two big turn offs in my book."

Emily threw back her head and laughed. "May I ask your name?"

"Call me…Dave."

"Okay…Dave. What brings you to town? Business or pleasure?"

Dave finished his drink. "What if I said both?"

"I'd say that you are covering all your bases. What is your business?"

"Writing."

"Ah, an author."

"No. Just a writer."

"You say that as if it hurt."

"Maybe it did. I haven't made it to 'author' status yet."

"Hmmm."

"What?" Dave's tone was curious.

"It's funny: your appearance is immaculate, your clothes are expensive-" Emily sniffed the air appreciatively. "I think I smell expensive cigars in your coat pocket. Care to share one?"

It was on the tip of Dave's tongue to suggest what Emily could share, but instead he reached into his coat and extracted two cigars. Handing her one, he lit his and turned the flame toward her. He nearly choked on his tongue as he watched her move in. His lower body stirred with desire as she took a drag and then let it out.

"Nice. Different. What kind is this?" Em complimented.

"Al Capone."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Wow! You are sophisticated and learned."

"I like what I like. When I was in Chicago, a friend introduced me to these sinful delicacies." Dave puffed. "To be honest, they were my secret up until a minute ago."

"You are telling me that you have never shared these with any one?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

Emily watched his face. "You don't seem to be lying."

"I'm not." A really long silence fell between them. "So, you were dissecting me before you conned me out of a smoke; care to finish?"

Emily took a long drag. "Where was I?"

"Expensive clothes…"

"Yes. Expensive clothes and refinements, but I can tell you come from a working class background. Your accent is a cross between West Jersey and Manhattan."

"Close: Commack."

"Your speech is still too refined to be New York. Your cadence is a bit too precise. Something tells me you stuttered as a child and learned tricks to conceal it. I notice you stay away from certain letters. Of course, if you have to say them, you drop your voice just a bit lower than its normal tone."

Suddenly self-conscious, Dave grabbed the spare glass of wine. "I never thought I would be given a psychological profile by a beautiful woman in a bar."

"I like to know what I am getting into. Especially if I plan on getting into it all the way." Em twirled the wine in her glass.

"Well, before I let a woman dissect me for her own pleasure, I want to know her name first."

"Em."

"Just Em?"

"Yep."

"Is that your first or last name?"

"Em?" she asked. Dave nodded. "Why is that so important?"

Looking over the rim, he scanned her from head to toe and leveled a steel brown gaze directly at her. His voice came out as a cross between liquid velvet and a fine scotch. "Because I want to know what to call you when I take you to bed tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Only I could turn a "one-shot" into two chapters! It's just that Dave's line was so priceless that I couldn't think of anything to say afterward. Don't ask because I have NO idea where it came from! Now onto the moment that changes both of their lives._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Damnit! I would have sold my soul to see JM say that last line!  
_

**Sharing The Night Together**

_"Because I want to know what to call you when I take you to bed tonight."_

Dave's words hung in the air.

Em felt her mouth go dry as she tried to think of a response. _Did he say what I think he said?_ She asked herself. Her eyes searched his and found the answer in the dark brown orbs that where now burning with more desire than she had ever seen in a man.

Swallowing heavily, she grabbed her wine glass and tried to wet her whistle. "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" With shaking hands she stubbed out the remaining part of the cigar.

"I have never been accused of lacking confidence."

"So why start now?" Em baited. Mentally she kicked herself. What the hell was she doing taunting a complete stranger? Especially a stranger who made it perfectly clear that he was going to take her to bed? A part of her wanted to run, but the thought of throwing caution to the wind and letting a tall, dark, and handsome stranger make love to her was more irresistible than the consequences. Most of her life, Emily had played it safe, but now that the dark side was calling her name, she decided to give in.

"I take that as a yes?" Dave's voice was low and smooth. A red flag went up in his brain. What the hell was he doing propositioning a complete stranger -albeit a beautiful, intelligent, and delicious stranger? He could have any woman in the world yet he was enticed and drawn to the lonely woman in a pub? There had to be a reason why he had walked into that pub on this night, but he would think about that later. Right now all he wanted to analyze was every square inch of her body as she lay beneath him. Just the thought of her calling out his name was enough to make him want to grab her hand and run to the nearest hotel.

Licking her lips, Em weighed her options. She could head back to the dorm and wait for her roommate to come back with the 411 on how her evening went. Or she could just have some fun for once.

"That is a yes." Nodding she stood up. Dave reached into his pocket and threw a couple of bills on the bar.

It was all Dave could do not to pick her up and run out the door. Instead, he waited as she slipped on her coat and grabbed her purse. With his hand firmly pressed against the small of her back, Dave ushered Em out of the pub. They weren't but a few feet away when Em looked up and asked: "So where are you staying?"

With a low growl, Dave ducked around the corner of the alley way and pulled her against him. "What-?" Em started. Her words were cut off as Dave covered her mouth with his. Breathless and caught by surprise, Em could only stand still as his mouth plundered hers. Oh he knew exactly what he was doing as his mouth expertly moved over hers and his tongue begged for entrance.

Never one for tongue kissing, Em hesitated as the thought of gagging as a stranger tried to choke her passed thru her mind. But he persisted and she gave in. Sighing, Em parted her lips and gave him access. With expert finesse, he took his time exploring her mouth and hinted that this was only a taste of things to come.

The moment their tongues touched, she felt her knees buckle. _Dear Lord in heaven!_ Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Her mind was overwhelmed by the taste of wine, cigar, and musk cologne and she wondered if it was possible to bottle and sell it. Oh the money she could make.

Dave had known many women in his life. And he had kissed maybe twice as many, but never had one ever brought him to his knees with a single kiss. The moment his tongue had touched hers, he had felt the electricity between them. Recovering quickly, he pulled her toward him to not only deepen his access, but to steady himself. If one kiss was capable of rocking his world, what was going to happen when he finally made love to her? Grinding his pelvis into hers, he made it clear that his desire for her was real. Feeling her response threw him for a loop.

Groaning, he reluctantly pulled away. Taking in their surroundings, it dawned on him that they were making out in an alley way. What was it about her that he was willing to throw caution to the wind and take her in a public place? He wanted to blame hormones, but he knew it was something stronger.

"Em, honey, as much as I would love to bury myself in you, I want to do it in the privacy of my hotel room. If that is alright with you?"

Em felt her cheeks burn hot with embarrassment and shame. Unable to look him in the eye, she focused on the ground and nodded. Feeling his arm go about her shoulders, she fell into step beside him. It was only a quick jaunt from the pub to Dave's hotel, but it was enough time for Em to ponder the situation.

The nagging voice in the back of her head cautioned that it wasn't too late to back out, while the self-conscious teen-ager reminded her that if he really wanted her, he wouldn't have stopped in the alley. She tried to reason that a man of his stature and demeanor didn't do quickies in alley ways. As the voices continued to nag, Em debated if it was too late to back out.

Just as she was about to turn and run, she heard a buzz and click as Dave inserted his key card and disabled the lock. Holding the door, he motioned for her to step inside. Taking a deep breath, Em squared her shoulders and stepped over the threshold.

Dim light from a distant table lamp and cold air conditioning greeted her. Turning around, she took in the quaint but elegant room. Not exactly the penthouse, but more than sufficient for what was about to transpire. She barely heard the door close when a pair of strong arms came up behind her and held her close.

"I put the 'Do Not Disturb' card on the door. I know that we both realize that this is a one night stand, but you never can tell," Dave whispered seductively in her ear.

"Proceed with caution I always say."

"Wise words." Dave's hands traveled upward and cupped her breasts. With skillful fingers he caressed and stroked the twin mounds until the nipples hardened under his palms. Closing her eyes, Em laid her head back against his shoulder. She felt a warm fire start in her belly as he began to lick and nibble her neck line.

"Are you thirsty?" Dave whispered against her skin. Em shook her head. Slow and precise, he unfastened the buttons on her blouse and slipped it off. Em shivered partly from his touch and partly from the cold air suddenly against her skin.

Keeping his attention on making her crazy, Dave reached over and released the snap on Em's slacks. With deft hands, he pulled the zipper down and let the material pool around her feet.

Turning her around, Dave got a good look at the woman standing before him...the woman he was about to make his own -if only for one night. His breath caught as he scanned the beautiful brunette with the killer long legs in a barely there lace bra and matching panties. Good God he needed her!

Picking her up, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. He promised himself he would go slowly, as he peeled off one of the last barriers to her skin, and he was willing to go along until she looked up at him with her huge brown eyes.

"You're still dressed."

"Yep."

"That's unfair," Em pouted and stroked Dave's silk tie.

"It's more than fair since this is my fantasy." Covering her lips with his, he cut off her protests as his hands began their lovemaking. From the moment he had seen her sitting there alone on the stool in the darkened pub all he could think about was what was under her clothing. Stroking the satin smooth alabaster skin, he tried to be gentle until his fingers trailed down to the secret part of her being.

Pushing aside the scant material, he let his fingertips tease, fondle, and torment the beautiful naked creature lying on his bed. Never taking his mouth from hers, Dave used his tongue to match the motion of his fingers as they stroked Em to the point that she had to pull away to catch her breath.

Begging for mercy, Em felt her body arch against Dave's hand and move in cadence with his fingers as they stroked her with promises of release. The more she tried to comply, the more he teased her until she felt her body tighten and her breath came out in sobs. The torture -sweet and brutal at the same time- was more than anything she had ever experienced with any of her previous lovers. But it was too much. She wanted release; she wanted it to go on forever. And she could've dealt with both until he slipped a finger in and touched her from the inside out.

Arching her back, Em felt her hips thrust toward his hand as she tried to help him bring her to that point of no return. Feeling his fingers against her core, she suddenly felt her world be yanked out from under her as she felt herself fall. Sobbing his name, she felt her body shudder with release. Slowly she came back to earth.

"How was that?" Dave asked.

"Evil. Wonderful, but evil," Em replied, her voice caught on a sob.

"Want me to stop?"

"If you do, you will never write again."

Dave grinned against her skin. "I take that as a no." Standing up, he started to undress. Em gave a quick protest. Bending over, Dave kissed her hard and quick. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere; I'm only undressing." Laying his coat, tie, and dress shirt over the chair, he turned back to face her. "I might be good, but I have yet to make love to a woman while fully clothed."

"You still have your slacks on."

"Is that a problem?" Dave asked darkly.

"It is when I want you inside of me."

Dave's hand froze at the button on his waistband. "What did you say?"

Em gave him a look that said that she held the secret to life if he would only do one simple thing. "I said: I want you inside me. Now."

Dave had done his share of manipulating, cajoling, and propositioning, but nothing he had ever said came across as shamelessly unadulterated as the words Em uttered. And hot. If words could be hot, hers just incinerated him on the spot! It was all he could do to remove the remainder of his clothing and crawl onto the bed beside her. Pulling her mouth to his, he took all she was willing to give and when he was through, he demanded more.

Stroking both hands across her skin, he followed behind with his mouth and nipped, nibbled, and tasted each delicious inch of her body. As his mouth reached her hardened peaks, he felt as though he had found his oasis in the desert and hungrily drank as if his life depended on it.

He couldn't get enough of her. Every time he thought he was ready to claim her and get it over with, he found one more treasure - one more secret to who she might be. But he knew who she was: a dark-haired witch who had some how possessed him and turned the tables. She was his comeuppance, his punishment for all the wrongs he had done in the past.

Following his hands down to the v center between her legs, Dave knew that he should be pleasuring her, but he was greedy. She might be his demise, but he would be damned if he was going to spend an eternity in hell without knowing what she tasted like.

Em felt her world get knocked off its axis as Dave's mouth closed over her. Arching to give him deeper access, her fingers wove into his hair and tried to hold on for dear life. _Now _this_ was torture_, she decided as each nip, each lick forced a reevaluation of her existence. _Oh God, this is why you made me a woman_, she silently thanked as her body moved against Dave's mouth.

Her thanks turned to a curse as Dave dipped his tongue deep to caressed her secret core. She didn't think she screamed out loud as a mind-shattering orgasm rocked her body. Never before had she been accused of being multi-orgasmic, and the wonderment of Dave being able to release that ability left her reeling, breathless, and wanting more.

As his mouth continued to torment her, Em had enough; he had had his pleasure and now she wanted her turn. Reaching down, she pulled him up.

"I'm not finished," Dave argued.

"My turn." Parting her legs, Em positioned herself as Dave got the hint and let her drag him up to her. Covering her mouth for a deep sensual kiss, Dave expertly moved his hips forward.

She had been prepared for the moment, but she had to catch her breath as he slowly filled her. Breaking away, she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and brushed the hair back from her forehead. He wanted her so badly but was willing to kill himself to let her have all the pleasure. At her nod, he took her lips with his and began his love making with a slow delicious thrust.

Unsure, Em let him set the pace until she felt she could keep up. Matching thrust for thrust, she felt herself give into the feeling that started deep inside her belly. It was the most powerful and overwhelming force she had ever felt and it was sucking her into its vortex.

Dave couldn't think, breathing was impossible, and his body was out of control. Resting on his elbows, he tried to hold back and take his time, but the moment he became one with her all reason went out the window. And now his one mission was to possess her in every way possible. Because it was official: she had ruined him for any other woman. Now he had to return the favour. They might have this one night, but he was determined that every time she went to bed with another man, she would see his face. It was only fair.

He could feel her body tighten and grip his and it made him pick up the pace. He wanted to drive her mad. As mad as she had driven him. But she was on to him. The faster and deeper he tried to thrust, she met him each time. And then she tried to throw him off his game by lightly touching his cheek or blowing in his ear. Every now and then, between thrusts, he would come to his senses -until she started touching him and then all bets were off. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but compared to the women in his past, she may as well have been. Yet somehow she knew more than all of them combined. She knew how to touch him and where. More than ever, Dave was positive that the woman lying beneath him was an angel and the devil unified.

Running his fingers thru her hair, he tried to grasp her locks for stability but felt his fingers slip out. Cursing under his breath he wondered who wore short hair any more. He meant to ask her as the sensation he knew so well started at his feet and slowly worked its way up his body. Buried deep inside of her, he felt himself losing control. He tried to hold off coming, but it was overwhelming him and drawing him down into its vortex. He heard her breathing quicken and the roar of his heartbeat in his ears, but he had to hear her say his name. She was his undoing, but if he had to die, he wanted his last thought to be her voice.

"Say it," Dave bit out.

Em tried to gather her thoughts. _What the hell was he talking about?_ "What? Say what?" she gasped as the most incredible soul shattering orgasm of her life threatened to destroy her.

"My name," he panted. "Say my name. Please." It was official: she was on this earth to kill him.

Unable to breathe, her thoughts a jumble, her body turning to liquid…Em gathered her strength for his one request: "Dave."

Entwining his fingers with hers, he looked deep into her eyes as his body finally gave up the fight. "Dear God Em. Dear God. Stay."

"Yes."

Crushing her mouth with his, Dave gave one last thrust. Holding on tight, they went over the cliff together.  
_

Em stretched out and relished in the arms locked around her waist. She was in heaven. Oh this was much better than heaven.

If it was possible, her body was humming. Or was it because she no longer had any concept of time? The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and she was far from tired. She had always read that sex was supposed to make a person exhausted, but she had never felt more alive than at that moment.

Em had lost count how many times she and Dave had made love. But each time was more delicious and sensual than the last. If she had it her way, she could stay right where she was, with him, his body pressed against hers for eternity.

Then it dawned on her what had happened. She had just gone to bed and made love (countless times!) to a perfect stranger. Oh god! What had she been thinking?

Slipping ever so gently out of his grasp, Em tried not to wake her exhausted lover as she hurried to the bathroom to freshen up. Emerging a couple minutes later, she rushed to put on her clothing. Haphazardly she tried to fasten the buttons on her blouse, but found her fingers to be all thumbs.

Fastening the snap on her slacks proved easier as she slipped her shoes on. Stopping in front of the mirror, she ran a hand thru her short locks and decided that no matter how she tried it was more than evident what she had been doing all night.

A soft noise perked up her ears. Was he waking up? Holding her breath, Em waited. Then she let it out. More determined than ever to leave, she grabbed her purse and tip-toed to the door.

Slowly she unlocked it and opened it. Light from the hallway flooded in and she moved to block it. Slipping out, Em cast one last glance at the handsome stranger lying fast asleep on the bed.

Then she stepped outside and closed the door.


End file.
